


Envy

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: Harold pretty much worships the ground that LeShawna walks on, and she takes that for granted. He'll always wait for her and give her another chance with him, and for the person who has wanted just half a chance with him, that is simply infuriating.





	

"Just look at her. What a goddess."

"Ew, like, Harold, you're totally drooling again." Katie said, trying to stifle a laugh at the red-haired super-nerd. She nudged her best friend beside her on the couch, Sadie.

"Yeah, totally gross." Sadie muttered, nodding but not taking her eyes off of the television screen for even a second. She was glaring at it so intently that it was a wonder she hadn't burned a hole right through it.

"GOSH! I can't help it. I mean, just look at her!" Harold said in self defence, wiping some saliva off his chin with his shirtsleeve while pointing at the television with his free hand.

"Yeah, like totally look at her." Sadie muttered almost inaudibly.

She had it all.

She had the curves. Much more fabulous curves than Sadie herself ever hoped she might have. She'd tried losing weight, but it didn't seem to matter how much weight she lost, she'd never be as foxy or fabulously curvy like LeShawna.

She had great hair. So shiny and thick. Sadie had lost count of how many different products she had tried on her hair, but nothing made it look quite so nice as LeShawna's hair always looked.

And she had the one thing that Sadie craved the most: the attention of a certain uber-geek. She had the attention of the one person that Sadie desired more than anyone else in the entire world. Sure, Justin was super sexy eye candy and Trent could melt hearts with his guitar, but neither of them set butterflies in her stomach like the one guy who would probably want to collect and categorize each one.

Sadie had it _bad_ for Harold McGrady.

And as such, she could hardly be held accountable for the scratches she was currently carving into the arm of the sofa with her recently manicured fingernails. The alternative outlet for her envy was the sixty inch flatscreen television that currently had LeShawna dancing across it in high definition, so the couch was certainly preferred.

She'd been bitten by the green bug of jealousy.

LeShawna had it all, and she seemed to take it all for granted because she hardly paid Harold any attention. But he was smitten with her, and Sadie couldn't help being angry. Harold deserved better – he deserved to not be pushed aside whenever it was inconvenient for him to be around. He was devoted to LeShawna, and she just trampled on his heart time and time again.

All she wanted was a chance with him. Just one. LeShawna had already had so many chances and given them all up willingly. And she, Sadie, the one who was willing to fight for half a chance at a relationship with her dream guy, had never even had that.

Oh, was she ever jealous.


End file.
